witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 4/Combat
Combat in Witch Spring 4 has changed somewhat from its previous iterations, providing greater combat options and depth.Official Naver blog post, https://cafe.naver.com/witchspring/33742[[User blog:DQueenie13/Production Notes: Witch Spring 4's Battle System|Production Notes: Witch Spring 4's Battle System]] (translation of the above Naver link) Overview * Moccamori possesses five inherited equipment from her father. Her weapon of choice is the Talons, while the remaining four are used by her Minions. (Cecilia: Agamo's Eye, Shukrina: Agamo's Spear, Ethan: Agamo's Sword, and Varon: Agamo's Shield) ** In a time of crisis, Moccamori undergoes a magical awakening that briefly allows her to use all five equipment at once. She will only be able to use the Eye, the Spear, or the Sword as her attacks in this state. * Moccamori's attacks are similar to Eirudy's; she has physical Talon Attacks and Magic Talons that are a hybrid of physical and magical attacks. Naturally, she also has spells available. Soul Stone Moccamori has access to Agamo's Soul Stone, which provides a percentage boost to her stats in battle. The boost is increased by raising its level, which requires feeding it magic power obtained by defeating enemies. Enemies * In combat, enemies have different ranges, unofficially close-range, mid-range, and far-range. ** Close-range enemies can be attacked with any technique and by any minion. ** Mid-range enemies can be attacked with certain Talon Attacks such as Earth Smash and any other ranged attack. Most minions can also reach mid-range enemies. These enemies typically have some kind of footing for Moccamori and minions to jump off of. ** Ranged enemies can only be targeted by ranged Talon Attacks, spells, and minions with ranged abilities. These enemies have no foothold to jump off (like standing over a lake or lava). Talon Attacks Unlike the previous games where the number of attacks landed were raised by training, Moccamori learns entirely new attack types as she grows stronger. New Talon Attacks are unlocked through Fight training. Magic Talons Magic Talons help Moccamori compensate for the limitations of regular Talon Attacks. She gains more Magic Talon skills through Magic Level training. Spells In previous games, a spell's form was fixed and learned or crafted through spellbooks or training levels. Moccamori can instead create a spell's form using a medium such as a bow, spear, or sword, then imbue it with elemental magic. The three elements are Fire, Ice, or Lightning. As with the previous two games, magic has additional properties: Fire will inflict a damage-over-time Burn debuff, Ice will slow enemies down, and Lightning lowers their defense to lightning damage. Moccamori's element of choice is Lightning. Minions Moccamori can acquire powerful minions to aid her in battle, much like pets and dolls in the previous games. More can be acquired by progressing through the main story, or directly through exploration. Minions can each wield one of her inherited weapons, with the exception of the claws. Though the weapons' abilities are lower than if Moccamori used them herself, having her subordinates wield them will be a great help in battle. A minion currently dispatched to gather materials cannot be summoned to aid her in battle. References Category:WS4 Guides